The Dragon Princess
This story is based off the Swan Princess. Cast Bloom as Odette Sky as Derek Darkar as Rothbart Story Prologe nce upon a time, there was a king named Oritel. Who with his queen Miriam, ruled over a large and mighty kingdom named Sparks. His people were prosperous, but yet he was sad. Because despite his youth, he knew he would soon grow old. And his daughter had passed away. And he now had no child to inherit the throne. Then one day, another daughter was born. And she was named Bloom. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them were the rulers of Eraklyon, Erendor and Samara, and their young son prince Sky. It was then that all four rulers happened upon the same idea. Sky and Bloom would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love, and join their kingdoms forever. Unknown to all was another plot, of that of the evil enchanter Darkar. Bloom's birth was of little concern, to him, for he was preparing to take Sparks by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Oritel attacked, and Darkar's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite call for his death, the wizard was only banished. "I'm not finished with you yet, Oritel. Someday I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine." Darkar on the day of his banishment. Many feared Oritel too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to that not to distant summer, when Sky and Bloom, would meet. 7 years later/The Meeting Finally one summer, young Sky and Bloom were due to meet. Still children, both were a bit reluctant to make each others acquaintance. "Dear Erendor and Samara." Miriam greeted them. "Handsome and lovely as ever." "And who might this strapping young man be?" Oritel asked. "Young prince Sky no doubt." "Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Oritel and Miriam." Samara welcomed. "And you too dear princess." said Erendor. Both couples tried to encourage the children to meet but neither of them were very enthusiastic. "Go on dear." Samara said to Sky. "Go on." "Mother." said Sky. "Sky." Samara said sternly, and Sky went forward. "Hello Princess Bloom. I'm very pleased to meet you." Sky said grudgingly. "Pleased to meet you prince Sky." Bloom said bowing as Sky walked away. "Uh-uh uh-uh." Samara said and Sky returned to Bloom, and kissed her hand with much distaste. 9 years later The years went by, and neither Sky nor Bloom showed any sign of love. They detested each other more than liked and their parents were worried that their arrangements would fail. Then one day, both looked at each other like they had never done before. After having a short dance, with everyone watching, they had their first kiss and love had finally blossomed. "Arrange the marriage." Sky announced, and everyone cheered. "Wait!" Bloom said, and everyone stopped "What? You're all I've ever wanted. You're beautiful." "Thank you. But what else?" "What else?" "Is beauty all that matters to you." "I... uh" "Sky. What else?" Samara asked. "Uh... What else is there?" said Sky, throwing the rulers into shock of disbelief. Later that day at the gates. "We tried Erendor, Samara." said Oritel. "Yes, no one can say we didn't try" said Miriam. "Say goodbye Bloom." "Goodbye." said Bloom. "Goodbye?" Oritel asked "Prince Sky" said Bloom. "Mother!" said Sky when Samara nudged him. "Sky!" said Samara. "Goodbye princess." said Sky. As the Sparks royal family left, Bloom turned around to show that she liked Sky, but Sky looked away before they made eye contact. "All these years of planning. WASTED." said Samara as she went inside. Missing About an hour later, the royals were inside having a heated discussion while Sky was playing chess with his best friend Brandon at the same time. "What else is there?." said Erendor. "She asks, 'Is beauty all that matters', and you say, What else is there?" "It was dumb. I know." said Sky. "You should write a book. How to offend women in five syllables or less." "Your turn Sky." said Brandon. "I didn't know what else to say." said Sky. "You lost your queen Sky." said Brandon holding up Sky's lost queen piece. "That's twice in one day." "Think. You must see something in Bloom other than her beauty." said Erendor. "Of course I do father. She's like... how bout... you know... I mean right?" Erendor and Brandon just stared. "I don't know how to say it. I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love. Checkmate." Meanwhile, the Sparks royals made their way home in carriage. Just ahead on the road, a dark figure banished long ago appeared waiting for them. "Today's the day Oritel. Everything you own, everything you love. Will be mine." said Darkar. Inside the carriage "I just don't understand." said Oritel. "What else did you want him to say?" "I need to know that he loves me. For just being me." Bloom explained. "Not a lot of men know how to do that sweetie." said Miriam. 'Woah!" said the coachman outside. Oritel stepped out to see what it was and saw the dark figure ahead, but couldn't make out what it was. "Stay inside you two." Oritel told them. All of the sudden the dark figure transformed into a large bird like beast. After transforming, he charged at the party. Killing Miriam and a few soldiers, Injuring Oritel and another soldier, and carrying Bloom off. With the beast gone the injured soldier made his way back to the Eraklyon royal palace. After the soldier burst through the door. "It's King Oritel's captain." said Sky going to his side. "We were attacked." said the captain weakly. "A great phoenix." "Bloom." said Sky taking off. "Sky. Wait!" Erendor called after him. Sky got on his horse and rode to the place as fast as his horse could go. "Bloom?" said Sky opening the carrige and finding Miriam dead "Bloom!" Sky called and spotting Oritel "King Oritel." "Sky." Oritel said weakly "Who did this?" "It came so quickly. A great phoenix." "What?" "Listen to me Sky. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems." "What's not? Where is Bloom?" "Bloom is, Bloom is. Gone." Oritel's final words. "BLOOM!" Sky called into the night. The Dragon Princess Deep in the forest was a castle built next to a lake. Darkar was standing on the edge of the lake talking to a small black dragon that was sitting in the water. "Now don't let my spell make you sad Bloom." said Darkar. "It doesn't even last a whole day. As soon as the moon comes up." Once the moonlight reflected off the lake touched Bloom, she transformed into a human again. "And that's how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake of course, and when the moonlight touches your skin. Look, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe just a little. But what I really want, is your father's kingdom." "Take it then. You have enough power." Bloom said angrily. "Nah. Tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. But if I were to marry the only heir to the throne, we rule your father's kingdom together, legally king and queen. You know?" "Never." "Where are you going? As soon as moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a dragon. No matter where you are." Realizing that she couldn't leave, Bloom broke down into tears. Practice A few days later, Sky and Brandon were out in the palace field to practice their archery. "The musicians are not happy about this Sky." said Erendor. "I know, but I have to practice." said Sky. "Oh no problems here. I thinks it's going to be loads of fun." "The great phoenix is never going to give her up without a fight." "You still don't think she's alive?" "When I find the great phoenix father, I'll find Bloom." "Oh Sky, you looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that." "The whole kingdoms wrong. Bloom's alive, and I'm gonna find her. You ready Brandon?" "No peeking. Animals, assemble." "Your highness I must object. We are musicians." said the lead musician "The servants had the day off. We had to use someone." "But, I'm an artist. Not a boar." "Could've fooled me." "Come on guys. These things are harmless." said Sky Once the fake animals finished changing. 'Down on all fours please, and growl feroshusly." said Erendor "Liven it up a bit. I want you strike fear into my heart. Not you Wesley, you're a rabbit, for heavens sake. Archers. Ready. Set. Go!" The exercise went on for an hour. Sky was doing way better than Brandon. When it was over, the points were added up by the amount each was worth. "TIME!" Erendor called. "Animals, assemble for counting. Very good, very good. That is a thirty pointer that's for sure." "Sorry Ernie." said Sky. "Why don't you take a few days off." "Moose are worth two points. All this plus well all of this is a total of, 298. Well done Sky. Now Brandon, that's it for you. And 0, and 0 and nothing and nip. Now last, but not least, the elusive, 100 point, white rabbit." "I believe that's 300 your highness." said Brandon. "Good shooting Brandon." said Sky. "Well, write it down. 300 to 298." "Wait just a moment father." turns Wesley around and show them Sky's mark. "Sorry Brandon." "You're a good archer, one of the best. It takes more than good aim. It takes courage. And that's my forte." "Well." said Erendor. "How bout a round of, catch and fire." "C-c-c-catch and fire? You mean me?" "You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-courage." A few minutes later "Are you sure you're alright?" Erendor asked while tying an apple onto Brandon's head. "I'm fine, I'm fine." said Brandon. "Ready?!" Sky called. "He's ready." said Erendor and Sky turned around "Now remember, aim for the heart. Right between the shoulders." After a few moments of hesitation, Brandon fired the arrow, and Sky caught it and sent it back at him, splitting the apple clean in two. "52 out of 52. Well done Sky!" said Erendor. "That took much courage lad, just think. 1 inch lower, and that arrow would have..." Brandon fainted. "Don't lose hope Bloom." Sky said to himself. "Where ever you are, I'm gonna find you." Helpers Later that night at Dragon Lake Castle, A rabbit named Kiko was telling him his latest idea to a dog named Artu. "Silence! I can't concentrate." said Kiko putting some stiff reeds together. "You've come up with some funny ideas Kiko, but this one's a doozy." said Artu. "Go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me. And when she does..." "And when she does poof, you'll change into a prince. I know, I know. Why don't you give her these flowers. These are pretty." "What a love dance. I don't want these flowers, I must have those. When she learns that I risked my life for them, she will kiss me nonstop." "And then, you'll change into a prince." "Precisely." "Mind if I point out a problem?" "I don't take advice from peasants." "Suit yourself." Kiko started his stunt but it went wrong at once. He swung back and forth to the gators, and it wasn't until Bloom stopped the reeds that Kiko was safe. "Grab me. Grab me!" said Kiko not noticing Bloom. "Hold my arm, hold my ear. Hold my..." now noticing Bloom "Oh thank you Bloom. Thank you. let me have that. Silence savages." "What on earth were you trying to do?" Bloom asked. "He thought that..." Artu started. "Sush!" Kiko interrupted. "I wanted to get, those flowers for you." "You're being sneaky again." said Bloom "What sneaky? Want a kiss?" "You know I'm under a spell." "But my kiss will break the spell." "Give it up Kiko." said Artu. "I can only kiss the man I love." said Bloom. "Then he must..." "Make a vow of everlasting love. I know." said Kiko. "And prove it to the world." "What did you think I was trying to do with the flowers and the alligators going, chomp chomp!" "Artu, make him understand." "I'm only a dog." said Artu. At that moment a large swan with an arrow in his wing fell out of the sky, and landed right in front of them. "Do you think he's dead?" Artu asked. "No it's just his wing I think." said Bloom. "Strange looking bird." said Kiko. "Poor fellow. You must be in a lot of pain. You two better hold him." "Ready." said Artu. With that, Bloom broke the arrow and removed it, them tore off a piece of her gown and used to bandage the injured swan. "Hello." said Kiko. "This is your wake up call." "Hiya!" the swan yelled getting up. "No one takes Louie down." "Wait. I'm your friend." said Bloom. "If your a friend, how come you gave an arrow in your hand? The exact arrow... huh?" "I took it out while you were laying there." "You mean you had a chance to... and instead you..." "Uh-huh." "Madam, I apologize. My name is Louie." "Pleased to meet you. I am Bloom. Princess Bloom." Louie kisses her hand. "And these are my best friend in the whole world. Mister four legs." "Friends call me Artu." said Artu. "And Kiko." "I have no friends, only subjects, and they call me your highness." said Kiko. "He thinks he's a prince." said Artu. "(whistles) Madam, I am in your debt. And I intend on staying until my debt is paid." said Louie. "I don't think there's anything you can do. He has me under a spell." said Bloom. "You mean like magic?" At that moment, Darkar cast an illusion on the area, making it look new, and the animals hid while Darkar came around the corner. "Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free." said Darkar. "All it takes is one word. Will you marry me?" "Every night you ask me the same question." said Bloom bitterly. "No no." "And I give you the same answer." "Don't." "I'll die first." "You're really starting to buck me." said Darkar releasing the illusion. "I'd think you'd be used to it by now." "Just keep pushing it. But someday, I'm gonna boil over." "Go ahead. But I'll never give you my father's kingdom." "Whoever said it'd be mine alone. But it looks like you need another day, to think about it." As the night came to a close, Bloom turned into the small black dragon once again. It's not what it seems The following morning in the Eraklyon jewel room. "Beautiful." said Samara examining a small crown. "Simply beautiful. Soon Sky will by married, and the Kingdom will have a pair of successors." "I doubt it." said Erendor. "Sky still refuses to be king, until he finds Bloom." "Oh poppycock. All that will change at tomorrow night's ball." "They're all coming to the ball!" said the Chamberlain who just came in. "Every Princess is coming." The Chamberlain showed her the bag of invitee envelopes, which were filled to the brim. "Oh ha ha ha Ha! You see Dear? One of these is bound to change his mind." said Samara. "Oh absolutely... not." Erendor said in an undertone. "By the way, where is Sky? Oh never mind, I know where he is. Working on the mystery of the 'Fat Phoenix'." "The 'Great Phoenix' dear." "Oh whatever. It's large and it has wings." Meanwhile in the library, Sky was looking through book after book while going over Oritel's final words in his head: "It's not what it seems Sky. It's not what it seems." "What did King Oritel mean?" Sky asked himself while putting a book back on the shelf. Sky went through several more books around the library until finally coming across something hopeful. "It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems! Now I'll find you Bloom." Sky said while finally understanding what Oritel meant. As he left for the library door, Samara came in. "They're coming Sky! Oh where you going?" Samara asked. "To find the Great Phoenix." "Oh good. Just make sure you're here tomorrow night." "Th-the Ball." "Oh mother I, I can't. Please mother don't do the lip thing. If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time." "AHHHH! Thank you darling!" "Oh Mother, please, don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants." Sky said as he turned to leave. "Oh, no no no no, it's just a few friends... and their daughters." Samara said to the Chamberlain "I want this to be big! Every princess must have her own introduction." "B-but you said...." Chamberlain started. "Forget what I said." Samara interrupted. "Now, send for the cook. And tell the band to start rehearsing. And I want four stallions for every carriage. Maybe five." Finding a way out Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories based off others